Summer Romance
by Clelia
Summary: Hermione part découvrir l'Ecosse en tant que jeune fille au pair. Mais ses vacances d'été s'annoncent mouvementé quand elle découvre qui est son nouveau voisin...
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fiction, cette fois sur Harry Potter ! Il y aura normalement 8 chapitres.

Bonne lecture :)

Le soleil éclatant était au zénith. Midi venait de sonner, les oiseaux chantaient à tout va, la chaleur étouffante faisait fondre le goudron, les odeurs de fleurs embaumaient le jardin et des cris d'enfants retentissaient dans la rue... L'été était là et Hermione était surexcitée.

« -**Ma chérie calme-toi !**

**-Maman, tu penses que je devrais emmener mon maillot de bain ?**

**-Tu sais que tu vas...**

**-Non tu as raison**, coupa Hermione, **je vais en Ecosse, pas besoin de maillot. Par contre, je vais aller prendre deux, trois livres supplémentaires**, continua-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

-**Hermione, s'il te plait,** s'exclama sa mère

Hermione arrêta enfin de bouger et regarda sa mère :

-**Tu pars pour un mois alors je pense que tes 23 livres sont amplement suffisant. Et ma chérie, tu veux vraiment déjà repartir ? Tu viens à peine de rentrer de Poudlard et ton père et moi ne t'avons pas vu depuis septembre dernier... Tu t'ennuies à ce point avec tes vieux parents ?** chuchota sa mère en tentant de retenir des larmes déjà bien trop grosses pour ne pas couler

-**Maman**, s'écria Hermione en la serrant contre elle, **pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu veux me faire culpabiliser, c'est ça ? S'il te plaît, tu sais que c'est une chance pour moi, l'Ecosse est une région historique de sorcellerie, le professeur Binns nous en a fait l'éloge toute l'année et j'ai tellement envie de partir à l'aventure ! S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas...** termina t-elle dans un sanglot.

-**Oh ma chérie, je ne t'en veux pas . Je suis une vieille sotte, évidemment que tu veux découvrir le monde, intelligente comme tu es ! Promets moi juste de faire attention avec Jake et Lou, ce sont de vrais petits chenapans d'après ce que Catherine m'a dit, et tu ne connais pas tellement d'enfants...**

-**Ca ne doit pas être bien difficile de s'occuper d'enfants... Et puis j'ai lu plusieurs livres de pédiatres et de psychologues spécialistes de l'enfance, je suis incollable sur le lait, le problème oedipien et les comptines.**

**-Mon bébé est devenu une femme... **déclara la mère tout en embrassant Hermione. A**ller, va finir ton sac ! »**

Hermione remonta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sa mère avait raison, elle ne passait vraiment pas beaucoup de temps avec eux. Elle était rentré la semaine passée mais avait passé la plupart du temps à lire des livres dans sa chambre, à écrire à Harry et Ron et elle ne descendait que pour manger et passer les soirées devant la TV avec ses parents. Mais pour sa défense la jeune fille avait été habituée à être seule quand ses parents passaient leurs soirées et week-end au cabinet à travailler. Et bien que sa mère veuille aujourd'hui rattraper le temps perdu, il était trop tard pour Mme Granger. Hermione avait d'abord souffert de cette absence mais en partant pour Poudlard, la jeune fille avait mûrie, n'avait désormais plus peur de la solitude et était très autonome et mature pour son âge. La preuve, elle partait aujourd'hui pour un mois en Ecosse, en tant que jeune fille au pair. Elle allait devoir s'occuper de Jake et Lou, jumeaux de 4ans, les enfants d'une amie d'une amie de sa mère : Catherine, une sorcière mariée à un moldu. La maison se situait dans un village enclavé et coupé du reste du monde. Hermione n'était jamais été dans cette partie de l'Angleterre. Pour être honnête elle n'avait jamais vraiment voyagé...

Livre, pull, short, livre, t-shirt, chaussures, pull, livre, jean, brosse à dents, serviette, livre pull, livre... Son sac enfin près, la jeune fille dit un dernier au revoir à ses parents et transplana : direction l'Écosse!

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était arrivée et Hermione était actuellement dans sa chambre a déballé ses affaires, Jake et Lou étaient assis devant elle et la regardaient curieusement. Le petit était timide et l'observait avec attention contrairement à sa soeur qui n'avait pas arrêté de parler depuis qu'elle était assise:

"-**Moi je fais du poney, et même que parfois je tombe, ça fait un peu mal mais je remonte parce que je suis une grande fille, c'est papa qui a dit ça. Mon amoureux dit que je suis un bébé mais c'est faux, il dit ça pour m'embêter...**

**-Lou, laisse Hermione s'installer ma chérie**, coupa Catherine en entrant dans la chambre, **excuse les Hermione, je vais les récupérer le tant que tu t'installes.**

**-Il n'y a pas de problème Catherine, ils sont adorables**

**-D'accord comme tu veux, **répondit la jeune mère tout en refermant la porte.

**-Et toi Jake, tu ne parles pas? **

Le petit la regarda avec de grands yeux qui firent esquisser un sourire à la jeune fille.

**-Si je parle... Mais je ne te connais pas... Et puis ma soeur parle assez pour deux**, déclara le petit avec un air plus que sérieux

**-Hé ! C'est méchant** ! protesta Lou

La fillette tapa son frère et le petit répliqua en la pinçant, cela vira vite en bagarre et Hermione dû intervenir puisque les stops qu'elle lançait ne fonctionnaient pas. Ces vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos finalement...

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, la jeune fille parla avec Catherine de son travail de médicomage, et débattu avec Alexander, le papa-poule, de politique tandis que les petits soufflaient d'exaspération. Alexander n'avait pas cesser de la taquiner sur ses positions en lui répétant des "tu es encore trop jeune pour réfléchir à ça". En réalité le jeune père de famille était impressionné par la culture de la jeune fille, tout comme ça femme Catherine, à qui la soirée rappelait de nombreux souvenirs: Poudlard, Mr Binns, les batailles entre maisons, le Quidditch, les repas dans la Grande Salle, les potions... Poudlard n'avait apparemment pas tellement changé et c'était sûrement une des raisons qui en faisait son charme. Les enfants quant à eux se chamaillaient fréquemment pour tout et rien: Lou avait soi disant voler le pain de Jake qui avait lui manger plus de 2 gâteaux secs, ce que la fillette ne pouvait accepter. Hermione n'intervenait pas dans la bataille, préférant regarder comment la mère s'occupait de cela: observer et apprendre, 2 choses qu'elle faisait avec brio. Après le repas Hermione joua avec les petits et finit par leur lire une histoire: les contes de beedle le barde. La jeune fille alla ensuite se reposer sous les conseils des amoureux, repos dont elle aurait besoin dès le lendemain d'après ce qu'Alexander lui déclara.

Elle se leva le matin suivant avec l'impression d'avoir dormi parfaitement bien. Les petits dormaient encore et Hermione en profita pour se préparer, ranger la maison et discuter avec Alexander qui ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. La jeune fille sortit dehors et découvrit le paysage alentours: la maison étant placée sur le haut d'une colline, elle surplombait un charmant petit village aux maisons de tuiles et à la végétation verdoyante. De l'autre côté de la haie entourant le jardin se trouvait une magnifique demeure entouré d'un parc fleuri et ondoyant. Alexander arriva à ses côtés et eu un soupir d'exaspération:

**"-Belle maison hein ? **

**-Oui...**

**-Y a bien que la maison de belle...**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça? **demanda Hermione après un moment de réflexion

**-Le père de famille est un profond co... hum.. enfin tu vois quoi! Je ne l'aime vraiment pas mais je suis obligé de le supporter puisque Catherine est très amie avec sa femme... Je fais tout pour éviter les dîners**, poursuivit-il en me jetant un clin d'oeil

**-Je vois... **

Deux petites bouilles encore ensommeillées firent leur apparition et la journée commença donc réellement. Hermione s'occupa de les faire manger, de les laver puis une promenade était prévu pour faire visiter à la jeune fille le village. Ils commencèrent par descendre la colline en coupant à travers champs. Tandis qu'Hermione et Lou ramassait des fleurs, les deux garçons se roulaient dans l'herbe en allant le plus vite possible. Les petits voulurent montrer leur école, Alexander lui faire visiter l'église, un chef d'oeuvre architectural, et ils finirent par se rendre au marché où Hermione acheta des cartes postales pour ses parents, les Weasley et Harry. Les petits demandèrent une glace et leur père ne pu résister à la bouille d'ange qu'ils firent à cet instant. La pause manger fut un véritable moment de rigolade puisque Alexander fit tomber sa boule vanille au sol et personne ne voulut partager la sienne. Les petits et Hermione allèrent ensuite patauger dans un cours d'eau tandis qu'Alexander fit une sieste. Puis se fut l'heure de la sieste des enfants et ils remontèrent tous à contrecœur.

Hermione profita du beau temps et de la pause que lui accordait les petits monstres pour sortir dehors lire un peu. Elle s'assit à même le sol sous un gros chêne, mais à peine entrer dans son livre, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Se retournant elle aperçut un balai volé dans le ciel et réaliser des prouesses: les voisins étaient des sorciers ? Elle n'avait pas demandé à Alexander... Le voltigeur réalisait des figures impressionnantes, et même si le vol n'était pas le domaine de prédilection d'Hermione, elle était épatée par ses pirouettes, chandelles, accélérations et retournements. Le sorcier devait être très doué et c'est avec les yeux éclatant de curiosité qu'elle s'approcha de la haie d'arbustes séparant les deux propriétés...et tomba nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini!

**"-Aaaaaaah**

**-Aaaaaaaah**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**-Tu m'as fait peur !"**

Ils parlaient en même temps et se fixaient avec un mélange de méfiance et d'étonnement. Une fois la surprise passée, Hermione reprit:

**"Tu habites ici ?**

Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin et c'est à ce moment qu'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien résonna à ses oreilles:

**-Non, c'est chez moi Granger.**

Elle pivota et vit l'homme auquel elle pensait, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés et un balai en main ... Draco Malefoy !


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous_

_Je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou qui la suivent !_

_Merci aussi à Math'L pour sa review qi m'a fait très plaisir :)_

_Bon lecture ! _

Suite à cette apparition Hermione pâlit et c'est ce moment que choisirent Jake et Lou pour faire leur apparition:

**"-Dracoooooooo**, cria la petite

Le jeune homme, qui s'était remis de ses émotions plus vite que la Gryffondor, prit Lou dans ses bras et la fit virevolter.

**-Salut le bébé, bien dormi?**

**-Je ne suis pas un bébé !**

Draco éclata de rire tout en faisant un bisou sur la joue de la petite.

**-Hermione, je te présente mon amoureux** ! continua l'enfant.

Hermione, qui était restée en retrait jusque là, sourit tendrement à la fillette, tout en fuyant le regard des 2 Serpentards. Catherine arriva à ce moment de son travail et elle vint saluer les jeunes gens. Draco et elle échangèrent quelques mots, la jeune mère de famille demandant de ses nouvelles, et Hermione aperçu Blaise, lançant à la jeune mère des sourires et des regards charmeurs. C'est à cet instant que les connections se firent dans la tête d'Hermione: Alexander était un moldu et Lucius et lui ne s'appréciaient donc pas, contrairement à leur femme qui s'adoraient à priori. Hermione sortit de sa léthargie lorsqu'elle entendit:

**"-...tous les 5 se soir chez vous, Narcissa m'a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'une personne supplémente soit présente.**

**\- Bien sûr,** répondit Draco avec un soupir crispé

**\- Alors à toute à l'heure !** Continua Catherine en rentrant dans la maison suivit des deux petits.

**-Et bien à ce soir Granger** ! déclara Draco, la laissant pantelante avec Blaise : Hermione allait devoir passer la soirée chez les Malefoy, eux qui détestaient les "sangs de bourbe"...

**-T'inquiète, les Malfoy sont cool,** affirma Blaise comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées

**-Cool avec les sangs purs...**

Blaise lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement.

**-Tout va bien se passer,** finit-il par dire tout en remontant vers le manoir des Malfoy.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione et avant qu'elle n'est le temps de s'en apercevoir elle remontait la grande allée menant au manoir, entourée de Lou qui sautait, excitée dans tout les sens et d'Alexander, qui ronchonnait qu'il aurait préféré être partout plutôt qu'ici. Catherine, elle était souriante, ravie de revoir son amie et Jake comme à son habitude, restait près de sa soeur en silence.

L'immense porte en bois s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison d'un certain âge qui les fit rentrer dans un élégant salon où ils prirent place en attendant les propriétaires. La pièce était grande, froide, d'un style moderne et épuré: tout en sobriété. Une tornade blonde arriva et des cris de joie se firent entendre: Catherine et Narcissa s'étaient jeté dans les bras l'une de l'autre. De l'autre côté du canapé se tenait Lucius, le teint blafard et les yeux fixés sur Alexander, qui quant à lui essayait de trouver un endroit où poser son regard en étant sûr d'échapper à celui du propriétaire. Lorsque Draco arriva, Lou se précipita dans ses bras et Narcissa lui demanda de s'occuper d'Hermione et des petits. C'est avec un regard glaçant qu'il demanda à Hermione de le suivre. Les jeunes gens empruntèrent un couloir puis un autre et encore un dans un silence religieux seulement interrompu par les jacassements de Lou. Hermione n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire le chemin en sens inverse si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, tant le manoir paraissait immense. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans une pièce: des bandes vertes et noires recouvraient les murs, un tapis argent habillait le sol, une baie vitrée donnait sur un immense parc boisé, un pan de mur était recouvert de livres et des photos en noir et blanc en tapissait un autre: Hermione venait de pénétrer dans l'antre de Draco Malefoy.

Le jeune homme surprit le regard curieux de la Gryffondor et il ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque sarcastique, mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas, trop absorber qu'elle était dans la contemplation des photos: une peignait Pansy riant aux éclats, une autre Blaise et Drago bras dessus bras dessous, portant leur équipement de Quidditch, la suivante montrait Narcissa et Draco plus jeune, tout deux assis dans l'herbe, une autre encore représentaient Pansy, Blaise et Draco lors de leur première année à Poudlard, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Ces photos surprenaient Hermione, qui ne pensait pas que le jeune homme possédait une once d'humanité et que la relation des Sepentards était plus qu'amicale. En réalité elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils se servaient les uns des autres tant ils paraissaient ambitieux, prétentieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Mais Hermione devait bien admettre que ses photos prouvaient qu'elle s'était trompée. Quand elle se retourna vers le centre de la pièce, elle trouva Draco assis à même le sol en train de faire un puzzle avec Jake pendant que Lou le coiffait. Cette image fit sourire Hermione et Draco releva la tête à ce moment:

**"-Un problème Granger?**

**-Non, non pas du tout**, répondit-elle précipitamment**, je ne t'imaginais juste pas comme ça...**

**-Comme quoi ? Un être humain?**

**-...**

**-Et bien si, je possède un coeur et je peux même être sympathique avec les gens que j'apprécie..."**

Hermione ne releva pas la pique et continua son excursion en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque: des romans se mêlaient à des recueils de poésie et une étagère était même couverte de livres moldus: Toni Morrisson, Baudelaire, Freud, Proust, se mêlait à des bandes dessinés et à des magazines sportifs.

**"-Tu connais le football?** Demanda Hermione étonnée

**-Bien sûr** ! Répondit Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. **Je ne comprends pas tout à fait les règles, mais j'aime l'ambiance dans les gradins.**

**-Mais c'est un sport moldu !**

**-Ah bon** ? demanda Draco plein d'ironie. T**u m'apprends quelque chose là Granger**.

**-Et comment se fait-il que tu détestes les moldus mais que tu lises leurs écrits ?**

-**Je ne hais pas les moldus, je les méprise, là est la différence. Mais je dois avouer que certains ont du talent. Je supporte donc quelques rares moldus... Très peu.**

**-D'accord...**

Hermione possédait cet air songeur adorable mais en même temps elle faisait preuve d'une curiosité que Draco ne pouvait pas supporter. Le jeune homme avait voulu sympathiser avec elle quand il avait découvert son immense culture sur le monde magique malgré ses origines, mais son père lui avait recommander de rester loin des sangs de bourbe, et tout le monde savait que l'étonnante Hermione Granger en était une. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas pu supporter sa manie d'étaler sa culture et ses connaissances. Elle était néanmoins très intelligente, et ça, Draco le reconnaissait. Mais cette qualité n'avait pu sauver Hermione dans le coeur de Draco, en bon fils obéissant qu'il était.

La jeune Gryffondor sortit Draco de ses pensées:

**"-Tu t'en sors vraiment bien avec les enfants.**

**-Oui, je suppose que c'est à force de côtoyer ses petits monstres,** dit-il rieur en recevant un coup de Lou. **Mais toi aussi tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir.**

Draco venait de faire un compliment à Hermione ? Elle n'en revenait pas...

**-Euh, merci**, murmura t-elle en rougissant.

Si Draco perçu sa gêne il ne fit aucun commentaire. La soirée se déroula paisiblement, les 4 jeunes enchaînant les jeux de sociétés, passant de jeux moldus qu'Hermione apprenait à Draco à des jeux sorciers où les rôles s'inversaient. Les petits finirent par s'endormir et Draco et Hermione parlèrent donc de leur vie respective:

**"- Comment se fait-il que tu reste à Poudlard durant les vacances, tes parents moldus ne veulent pas te voir?**

**-Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé d'utiliser le mot "moldu" dans toutes tes phrases.**

**-Pourquoi, tu as honte de tes origines ?** demanda t-il sarcastique

La jeune fille ne réagit pas à cette remarque et fit le choix de répondre à sa première question:

**-Je préfère rester à Poudlard, c'est un peu ma maison maintenant. De toute façon mes parents passent leur temps à travailler... Et puis je n'ai pas de bibliothèque chez moi! **

Draco ria à cette remarque et la jeune fille poursuivit:

**-Et toi? Tu n'as pas ces problèmes, alors pourquoi rester à Poudlard?**

Le jeune homme reprit son sérieux et répondit:

**-Je préfère ne pas en parler.**

**-Donc moi je dois me confier à toi mais toi non ? C'est injuste Draco...**

**-Je ne t'ai pas forcé!**

Le ton montait et aucun des deux ne s'étaient aperçu que la jeune fille avait employé le prénom du Serpentard. Les répliques fusèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où Hermione se mit à bouder.

**-Granger, ne me dis pas que tu boudes ? Tu sais que tu n'es plus une enfant ? Lou peut bouder mais toi non... Granger ?... Je te parle, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me répondre!**

Mais la jeune fille continuait de lui tourner le dos et de fixer le mur de ses yeux noisettes.

**-Sérieusement Hermione, tu ne vas vraiment plus me parler ? Oh tant mieux finale-...**

La jeune fille se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et le coupa:

**\- Tu m'as appelé Hermione?** demanda t-elle hésitante

Draco ne s'en était même pas aperçu, mais il fit bonne figure:

**\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles ? Il serait temps que tu révèles ta vraie identité alors Granger!**

**-Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Hermione, Draco**, murmura t-elle avec douceur.

Narcissa appela son fils et Draco remercia silencieusement sa mère. Les deux jeunes adultes durent donc retourner au salon avec les petits dans les bras, que les cris n'avaient apparemment pas dérangé.

Le chemin en sens inverse se fit dans le silence et quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, Catherine lança:

**-Quel couple adorable ils feraient ces 2 là ! **

Lucius éclata d'un rire froid et répondit:

**-Mon fils et une sang de bourbe ? Sûrement pas ! **

**\- C'est sûr, votre lignée est trop parfaite, sombre crétin**, répliqua Alexander

Les deux s'observèrent avec fureur, prêt à se sauter dessus et Narcissa donna un coup de coude à son mari et poursuivit pour détendre l'atmosphère:

**-Notre Draco fera bien ce qu'il voudra...**

Les 4 adultes tournèrent leur regard vers eux, qui n'avaient pas bougés: Draco leur lançait un regard de mépris et Hermione avait rougi jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux:

**-Hermione et moi ne nous apprécions pas spécialement, donc pas la peine de vous faire des films...**

La soirée qui s'était déroulée dans une ambiance joyeuse et conviviale, se termina donc comme si tous leurs échanges n'avaient servi à rien. La famille d'Alexander rejoignit la maison et Hermione se coucha après une journée exténuante, vide de toute pensée.

_Lecteurs, faites moi plaisir et laissez une review. Je ne demande pas 20 lignes mais au moins des avis pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ... Faites moi plaisir ! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour !_

_J'ai remanier mes chapitres et il n'y en aura donc peut-être plus 8, mais le contenu reste le même :)_

_Voila donc le chapitre 3, mais avant ça je voulais remercier tous les lecteurs et particulièrement Math'L, Anamika101, beckyfan, Serana Serpentard et Fanny54 dont les reviews m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir ! Quand je les lis je souris comme une imbécile mais ça me motive énormément pour continuer, alors merci ! :)_

_Bonne lecture_

C'est Jake qui réveilla Hermione le lendemain matin aux aurores. En effet le petit était arrivé en pleurant, se plaignant d'avoir fait un cauchemar et ses parents étant parti au travail, le travail d'Hermione commençait à cet instant. Elle le rassura comme elle pu, lui lu une histoire et il par s'assoupir dans les bras de la jeune fille. Hermione s'était rendormit presque aussitôt et elle fut réveillé pour la seconde fois par une tornade blonde qui sautait sur le lit. Réveillée en sursaut elle se précipita sur sa baguette avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lou, qui était à présent accompagné de Jake. Si tous les réveils se passaient comme ça, Hermione n'était pas sûre de tenir très longtemps... Cette fois bien réveillée elle leur prépara des pancakes, du jus de fruit, puis une fois lavés et habillés, les petits demandèrent à Hermione d'aller construire une cabane avec eux. Ils partirent donc à la recherche du lieu idéal, qu'ils trouvèrent en quelques minutes, dans la forêt voisine, dans le creux d'un gros chêne. Tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait des sorts pour agrandir le lieu, elle demanda aux petits de chercher un nom de code:

**-On pourrait prendre poney ?** demanda Lou, mais Jake ne paraissait pas d'accord. Après plusieurs propositions, Lou trouva l'idée idéale selon elle:

-**Draco !**

**-Quoi Draco?** demanda Hermione, surprise et aux aguets.

**-Je veux que le code soit Draco !**

Hermione retint un soupir : ce garçon ne pouvait décidemment pas la lâcher, il était partout, tout le temps...

**-Tu es d'accord Jake ?**

**-Oui. J'aime bien Draco**, répondit le petit calmement.

Depuis le matin, celui-ci ne quittait plus Hermione d'une semelle, il l'avait aidé dans la confection des pancakes, lui avait offert un petit bouquet de marguerites... Il paraissait s'être ouvert à Hermione.

Une fois le code magique mit en place, la joyeuse troupe rentra à la maison pour déjeuner. Puis Hermione leur demanda de faire des dessins pour décorer la cabane. L'heure du goûter arriva ensuite rapidement et Catherine fit son apparition.

Au dîner la famille était réuni dans la cuisine. Catherine riait pour tout et n'importe quoi, parlait à tout va, chantonnait dès qu'elle le pouvait et son sourire ne la quittait pas. Au contraire Alexander était renfermé... Hermione n'avait aucune idée de se qui se passait mais ce couple était vraiment étrange et la curiosité de la jeune fille l'emporta:

**"Je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète mais Catherine, que se passe t-il ?**

**-J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, la mère de famille avait toute leur attention mais faisait durer le suspens. Nous allons partir en vacances sur une île du Pacifique pour 1 semaine !**

Les trois plus jeunes de la pièce avait crié de joie et Hermione se reprit: Pourquoi Alex faisait-il cette tête ? Elle le surprit à la regarder et il fit son célèbre petit sourire ironique...

**"- Cath', dis leur avec qui vous partez ...**

**-Ah oui, j'oubliais le meilleur: nous partons avec la famille Malfoy !**

**-Quoi ? **

Cette fois le cri n'était pas unanime. D'un côté Lou était ravie et encore plus excitée, Jake paraissait toujours aussi content mais Hermione quant à elle avait perdu toute trace de sourire... La tête de la jeune fille rendit d'ailleurs le sien à Alexander qui poursuivit:

**"-Moi je ne pars pas avec vous, il y a trop de travail au bureau. **

**-Chéri je t'ai dis que Lucius ne venait pas non plus...**

Hermione n'en entendit pas plus et repartit dans ses pensées: elle allait devoir supporter Draco, son ennemi juré, pendant 1 semaine sans interruption: la jeune fille aurait préféré ne jamais savoir ce qui rendait Catherine heureuse...

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle cru tout d'abord avoir fait un cauchemar, mais à la vue du visage de Catherine elle se rendit compte qu'il n'en était rien: elle allait vraiment devoir supporter Draco pendant les vacances d'été! Comme si 10 mois de l'année ne suffisait pas...

**"-Ca va Hermione ? Tu n'as pas l'air contente de partir avec nous en vacances...**

**-Oh si, bien sûr**, s'exclama la jeune fille qui ne voulait surtout pas vexée la jeune mère. **C'est juste que Draco et moi ne nous entendons pas spécialement bien. **

**-Mais vous avez pourtant passé la soirée ensemble jeudi soir,** reprit Catherine apparemment surprise.

**-Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix... Ce n'est pas contre vous Catherine mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter... Je peux peut-être rester ici? **

**-Hermione, tu t'es engagée et moi je...**

**-Oui je suis désolée, vous avez raison !** La coupa Hermione. **Je ne vous ferais pas faux bond à cause de cette fouine.**

**-Une fouine au charme fou!** rigola Catherine.

-**Si vous le dites**, ronchonna Hermione en partant vers sa chambre.

En effet la jeune fille était aujourd'hui en congé puisque nous étions samedi, et elle avait donc invité Harry et Ron à la rejoindre dans le village. Elle se rendit dans le seul bar du centre et y aperçu directement les deux jeunes garçons. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, puisqu'il ne s'était pas revus depuis le début de l'été. Elle leur raconta ses folles journées avec les petits, ses discussions avec Catherine et les blagues d'Alexander. Cependant elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet de son angoisse... Harry s'aperçu que quelque chose clochait:

**"-Tu nous caches quelque chose Hermione...**

**-Non.**

**-Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirma...,** Harry se stoppa dans sa phrase lorsqu'il aperçu Draco, Blaise et Pansy se diriger vers le bar. **Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ceux-là?**

Les 3 Serpentard remarquèrent leur présence au même instant et Draco explosa de rire:

**"-Dites moi que je rêve! Trois Gryffondor dans mon village ! C'est un cauchemar ...**

**-Son village ?** demanda Ron, horrifié, en regardant Hermione.

La jeune fille s'était caché la tête dans les bras et répondit en marmonnant:

**-Je suis la voisine de cette fouine... Et je dois partir en vacances avec sa famille !**

**-Quoi ?** s'écrièrent Harry et Ron en coeur

**-Et oui, la sang-de-bourbe va passer ses vacances avec nous**, reprit Draco

Hermione se releva d'un bond et s'écria:

**-"Nous" ? C'est qui se "nous"?**

**-Et bien nous,** répondit Pansy de sa voix mielleuse. **Blaise et moi. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait laisser Draco passer 1 semaine entière seulement avec toi ?!**

Blaise rigola et reprit:

**-T'inquiète Granger on va s'éclater !**

Harry s'approcha dangereusement de lui mais Hermione le retint par le bras tout en lui soufflant "**Calme-toi Harry, Blaise est plutôt sympa**!". Les jeunes gens la regardèrent avec des regards choqués et Pansy s'exclama:

"**Sympa?** Elle fixait Hermione d'un regard où étincelait la rage**. Elle dit que tu es sympa Blaise !** Reprit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

**-Mais je suis sympa... **

Pansy tourna les talons et repartit en direction du manoir. Draco se tenait à l'écart et fixait Hermione de son regard gris acier. La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'il l'a passait aux rayons X. Blaise l'attrapa par le bras et lança en direction d'Hermione un "**A demain Hermione** !" et ils s'en allèrent dans la même direction que Pansy. Harry et Ron essayèrent de persuader Hermione de ne pas y aller mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Ils tentèrent alors un "**On vient avec toi**!" mais Hermione leur assura que cela était impossible. La jeune fille devait faire face à ce problème seule et les deux garçons avaient du mal à le comprendre. Finalement Hermione ne leur laissa pas le choix et repartit chez Catherine et Alexander lorsque la nuit tomba.

Le jour J était arrivé et Hermione s'était levé de mauvaise humeur. La jeune fille avait cauchemardé sur cette horrible semaine qu'elle allait devoir passé en compagnie des Serpentard.

Tous les vacanciers se réunirent dans le manoir des Malfoy pour transplaner sur la fameuse île.

Le tourbillon de couleur se stoppa et un lieu idyllique prit place sous les yeux des jeunes gens: du sable fin à perte de vue, une mer turquoise parsemée de petites îles, de l'autre côté courrait une végétation luxuriante avec des fleurs de vives couleurs. Le soleil diffusait une douce chaleur qui rendait le sable chaud, et une odeur sucrée chatouillait les narines de nos protagonistes. Hermione qui n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, retrouva tout de suite le sourire, et Catherine dû la pousser pour la faire sortir de sa léthargie. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas prit son maillot de bain sous les conseils de sa mère... Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers une petite maison qui serait la leur pour la semaine. Des baies vitrées s'étendaient sur tous les murs, une cheminée séparait la salle à manger du salon, une cuisine ouverte donnait d'ailleurs sur ce dernier. A l'étage se trouvait les chambres et Narcissa les distribua:

**"- Les deux petits iront dans celles-ci, Catherine et moi dans la jaune. Les garçons, laissez choisirent les filles...**

**-Quoi ? **la coupèrent Hermione et Pansy en coeur.

**-Je vais devoir dormir avec elle ?** Continua cette dernière.

**-Et bien oui Pansy...**

**-Mais je peux très bien dormir avec les garçons !**

**-Et tu laisserais Hermione toute seule ?**

**-Ca ne me dérange absolument pas Mme Malfoy,** répliqua celle-ci

Les deux garçons rigolaient devant la têtes des deux jeunes filles et Pansy leur lança un regard noir qui les fit se taire.

**-Ne discutez pas les filles, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Et puis nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour rester enfermé dans nos chambres.**

**-Ca s'est sûr, **ronchonna Pansy

Les deux jeunes filles n'eurent donc pas le choix et se rendirent dans la chambre violette, qui donnait sur la mer, laissant la chambre verte avec vu sur la forêt aux garçons. Quand Catherine passa voir les filles, Hermione lui fit par de son problème de maillot de bain et Catherine lui répondit avec une évidence"**Je suis sûre que Pansy acceptera de t'en prêter un, n'est ce pas Pansy ?**". La jeune Serpentard n'avait pas eu le choix et avait étalé sur son lit des quantités de maillots de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes:

**"-Prends celui que tu veux.**

**-Et bien merci...** Hermione en choisit un noir tout simple et d'une pièce. Cependant quand Pansy se rendit compte de son choix elle le lui arracha des mains et déclara:

**-Je ne peux pas te laisser porter cette horreur !**

**-Mais il est à toi...**

**-Et alors ? Je le portais quand j'avais 9 ans... Essaies celui-ci**, continua t-elle en tendant un bikini rose fluo à Hermione.

**-Jamais de la vie !** Hermione avait les joues rosies rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un l'a voit dans cette tenue.

**-Quelle prude !"**

La séance d'essayage dura une heure et Hermione finit par craquer pour un bikini violet qui allait à ravir avec ses yeux noisettes. Pansy lui avait donné quelques conseils et les deux jeunes filles s'étaient supportés sans trop de cris. Le dîner se passa dans le calme et tous allèrent se coucher tôt, épuisés par leur voyage de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres.

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, Pansy était déjà partie sur la plage, étalée de tout son long pour bronzer. Hermione se mit en maillot et sortit avec Lou et Jake faire des châteaux de sable. Le temps passa et elle ne sentait pas sur elle le regard des deux jeunes garçons. En effet, ceux-ci s'étaient levés depuis peu et assis derrière Pansy il parlait d'Hermione:

**"- Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça la Granger**, commença Blaise

**-C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt bien foutue,** répliqua Draco tout en regardant fixement le dos d'Hermione

**-Sous cette satanée cape de sorcière on voit rien aussi...**

**-Et heureusement qu'on porte ces capes parce qu'avec des pervers comme vous, on serait toutes en danger** ! répliqua Pansy, furieuse.

**-Toi tu serais en danger de rien du tout**, plaisanta Blaise mais la jeune fille se releva s'un bond et parti vers la maison les larmes aux yeux.

**-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Je rigolais...** reprit Blaise, perdu. Mais Draco n'avait rien vu de la scène, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation de la jeune Gryffondor.

_Voilà, ce chapitre est un peu plus long... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)_

_Je posterai la suite dans la semaine..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir!_

_Voici la suite avec une séquence émotion ... :)_

_Merci à Delphine03, Turclatino et Math'L d'avoir laissé une review !_

_Bonne lecture_

Les deux jours suivants, les journées se déroulèrent sans encombre. Tandis que les deux garçons allaient dans la forêt, Pansy bronzait sur la plage, Hermione s'occupait des enfants et les mères partaient visiter les îles alentours. Le quatrième soir, elles s'étaient organisées une soirée avec les deux plus petits, laissant les quatre jeunes à la maison.

Hermione était allongée sur son lit à lire un livre quand Pansy entra en trombe pour se changer.

**"-Pourquoi tu te changes, il est 20 heures...**

**-Occupes toi de tes affaires Granger ! **

Mais Blaise qui passait devant la porte entra sans s'occuper des cris que poussait la jeune Sepentard à moitié nue, qui tentait de se cacher derrière sa serviette.

**"-Tais toi Pansy, je t'ai déjà vu nue je te rappelle ! On fait une soirée Hermione, si tu veux te joindre à nous...**

**-Une soirée à 4 ? Ca risque d'être ennuyant ...**

**-Détrompes toi petite Hermi, avec tonton Blaise une soirée n'est jamais ennuyante ! **

Il partit dans un éclat de rire, embrassa Pansy, qui ronchonnait, sur la joue et retourna dans le salon. Hermione le suivit donc et s'installa dans le canapé, à la gauche de Blaise. Draco arriva souriant avec des verres et une bouteille, mais quand il aperçu Hermione, il se figea:

**"-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Granger ?**

**-Et bien ...**

**-Je l'ai invité à se joindre à nous**, la coupa Blaise en voyant la gêne de la jeune fille.

**-Ok, ça va être marrant**, sourit le blond en déposant l'alcool sur la table basse.

Pansy arriva peu après et s'installa à même le sol en face de Blaise tandis que Draco se plaça dans le fauteuil face à Hermione. Blaise servit un verre à tout le monde et tandis que les 3 Serpentard le burent cul-sec, Hermione y trempa ses lèvres et le recracha immédiatement:

**"-C'est fort !**

**-Whisky pur feu Granger, ça vient de ma cave alors fais y honneur, **répondit Draco

Hermione y regoutta et le liquide ambré brûla sa gorge mais réchauffa son estomac.

**"-Et si on jouait à "Action ou Vérité",** s'écria Pansy après avoir bu son deuxième verre

**-Pourquoi pas... **répondit Draco

**-Je commence**, dit Blaise de sa voix grave. **Hermione, action ou vérité ?**

**-Prévisible,** grommela Pansy

**-Heu... Verité**

**-As tu déjà embrassé Harry ?**

**-Quoi ? Non !** répondit Hermione en rougissant.

**-La vraie question aurait du être "as-tu déjà embrasser quelqu'un?"...** se moqua Pansy

**-Toutes les filles ne sont pas comme toi Pans',** reprit vivement Draco

**-C'est-à-dire ? Explique !**

**-Tu m'as compris...**

**-Non vas-y, dis le !**

**-Tu couches avec tout le monde !**

**-C'est vrai,** approuva Blaise

Pansy regarda méchamment Draco et tourna un regard emplit de larmes vers Blaise quand celui-ci prit la parole.

**-Cool les amis...**

**-A ton tour Hermione**, continua Draco en ignorant le froid qu'il avait jeté.

**-OK, euh ... Pansy, action ou vérité ?**

**\- Action,** soupira la jeune fille

**\- Tu dois... hmmm... tu dois embrasser Blaise !** Hermione avait hésité mais était plutôt contente de son choix !

**-Ah merci Hermione !** s'exclama Blaise, à priori ravi

**-Bien joué Granger, je ne te pensais pas si dévergondé !**

**-Oh ça va, arrête de te moquer de moi Draco !**

**-Draco ?** demanda le jeune homme apparemment amusé

**-Oui, la dernière fois nous avions progressé dans notre relation il me semble...** Hermione avait dit cela sérieusement mais Draco eut un sourire en coin:

**-C'est vrai, ****_Hermione_**** !**

**-Bon,** se reprit Hermione en détournant le regard des yeux gris du jeune homme. **Pansy tu le fais oui ou non?**

**-Non.**

**-Quoi ? **s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur

**-Non, je n'embrasserai pas Blaise.**

**-Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as déjà embrassé Pans', et tu ne t'étais pas plainte à l'époque**, affirma Blaise avec un clin d'oeil vers la jeune femme.

**-C'est quoi mon gage ?** reprit la jeune fille, ignorant Blaise

**-Allez Pansy, fais pas ta coincé !** s'exclama Draco

**-Je croyais que j'étais une pute, faut savoir les mecs !** dit rageusement Pansy en se levant et partant à l'étage.

**-Quel chieuse**, reprit Draco, approuvé par Blaise

**-Il faudrait peut être aller la voir...** remarqua Hermione

**-Non c'est bon, elle fait juste ça pour attirer l'attention sur elle.**

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et partit en direction de sa chambre. Elle toqua à la porte et comme personne ne répondit, Hermione pénétra dans la pièce...

.

**"-Pansy ?**

La jeune Sepentard était recroquevillée sur son lit, et pleurait.

**-Je me disais aussi que ça ne pouvait pas être les garçons!**

**-Je suis désolée Pansy, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça à mon action...**

**-Laisse tomber Hermione, retournes en bas.**

**-Tu m'appelles Hermione ? **demanda la jeune fille, surprise

**-Bah tu es la seule à te préoccuper de moi alors que je n'ai jamais été très sympa avec toi, je te dois bien un peu de respect...**

**-Merci**

Après un instant de silence Hermione reprit:

**-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider...**

**-Ca m'étonnerait.**

**-Essaies! **

**-Tu t'y connais en garçon ?**

**-J'ai 2 meilleurs amis garçons alors je pense que oui...**

**-Je parles de vrais garçons Hermione, **dit Pansy en soupirant

**-Hé! Harry et Ron sont les plus fantastiques garçons que je connaisse !**

**-Parce que tu n'en connais pas beaucoup ...**

**-Tu pleures à cause d'un garçon, alors je préfère en connaître moins, mais qu'il soit géniaux !**

Un silence suivit la réplique d'Hermione et le jeune fille prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit sous le coup de la colère:

**-Excuse moi Pansy ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...**

**-Non tu as raison Hermione, je suis une imbécile et une pute selon mes 2 meilleurs amis!**

**-On a au moins 2 points communs...**

**-Toi aussi tes amis te traitent de pute ?** demanda Pansy, outrée

**-Mais non!** rigola Hermione. **On est toutes les 2 des imbéciles et on a 2 meilleurs amis. Mais si on faisait abstraction de ces 6 dernières années et que tu te confiait à une amie avec un "e"...**

**-Toi ?**

**-Tu vois une autre fille dans le coin ?** demanda Hermione en souriant

**-Non... bon d'accord, ça ne pourra pas me faire de mal d'avoir des conseils d'une femme, il faut dire que je n'en connais pas beaucoup... Mais promets moi de garder le silence !**

**-Promis !**

-**Ok... Je.. Je suis ... comment dire ça ? ... J'en sais rien moi ... Je ... Je crois que je ... Non je suis sûre en faite ...**

**-Pansy !** la coupa Hermione, **allez** !

**-JesuisamoureusedeBlaise.**

**-Quoi ? Tu peux parler un peu moins vite d'il te plait ?**

**-Je suis amoureuse de Blaise,** répéta Pansy en sentant les larmes remontées

**-Mais... Mais je croyais que vous étiez meilleurs amis ? Oh je suis désolée Pansy ! Moi et mon action stupide ! Désolée...**

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione...**

**-Mais il le sait ?**

**-Bien sûr que non. Sinon il ne m'adresserai plus la parole...**

**-Comment peux-tu être sûre de cela ?**

**-Je le connais tu sais, il se confie à moi en tant que meilleure amie: il couche avec toutes les filles qu'ils croisent et quand une fille s'accroche à lui, ça le fait rire...**

**-OK... Mais toi, pourquoi tu vas avec d'autres garçons?**

**-Pour essayer de l'oublier... Mais ça ne fonctionne pas!**

**-Qui te dit qu'il ne fait pas la même chose ? Surtout qu'il paraissait ravi de devoir t'embrasser !** s'exclama Hermione, fière de s'être souvenue de ça.

**-On a couché ensemble i ans... Il s'est vanté que j'étais douée auprès de Draco... Ils se sont foutus de moi pendant des semaines**, la jeune fille se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. **Je pensais qu'il allait me déclarer son amour après l'acte, mais il est parti de vanter d'être mon premier auprès de Draco!**

**-Ton premier ? Oh mon dieu, quel porc!** s'exclame Hermione rageusement. **Les garçons sont tous des porcs !**

**-Non pas tous... Ceux sur qui je tombe par contre oui ! **

**-Comment tu peux être amoureuse d'un abruti pareil ?**

**-Un magnifique abruti, qui me fait rire, qui a confiance en moi et réciproquement, que mon père m'autorise à voir, qui embrasse merveilleusement bien, qui fait l'amour comme un dieu...**

**-Ok je vois, **la coupa Hermione. **Tu es amoureuse ! **

**-Et complètement perdue... **

**-Tu pourrais peut-être demander conseils à ta mère ?**

**-Je n'ai plus de mère... Elle est morte quand j'avais 8 ans, et même si elle était vivante, jamais je n'aurais parlé de ça avec elle, tu as dû oublier que je venais d'une famille de sang-pur.**

**-Je suis désolée Pans', j'enchaîne bêtises sur bêtises !**

-**Tu ne savais pas... Je suis tellement nulle ! Cet imbécile en a après Catherine, c'est sa prochaine sur sa liste. Pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de mon meilleur ami ?**

**-Tu vas rire mais ...**

**-Toi aussi ?**

**-Non! **s'exclama Hermione. **Je voulais dire que je pensais que tu étais amoureuse de Draco et non pas de Blaise.**

**-Pourquoi ? **demanda Pansy perplexe

**-Je ne sais pas, tu es toujours avec lui... Mais maintenant que j'y pense il est toujours avec Blaise donc tu es toujours avec Blaise !**

Pansy éclata de rire et Hermione fut fière de ma réussite.

**\- Moi je pense que TU es amoureuse de Draco...**

**-Quoi ?** s'écria Hermione, **comment tu peux croire ça ? Il a fait de ma vie un cauchemar pendant 6 ans !**

**-Comme Blaise et moi... **

**-Non Blaise ne m'a jamais vraiment fait de mal... Et toi ... et bien, plus j'apprends à te connaître et plus je t'apprécies! **

**-Normal ! **

**-Ca va les chevilles ? Plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**-Je les ai entendu parlé de toi... Je ne devrais pas te le dire puisque se sont mes meilleurs amis, mais tu es une meilleure amie qu'eux !**

**-Je suis ton amie **? demanda Hermione, émue

**-J'aimerais bien que se soit le cas si tu acceptes bien sûr ...**

**-Bien sûr! Je peux te demander ce qu'il disait de moi?**

**-Notamment que tu avais un corps de rêve. Mais tu ne veux pas de Blaise hein ?** demanda t-elle soudainement suspicieuse.

**-Non ! Je te le laisse volontiers ! Draco a dit que j'avais un corps de rêve ? **

**-Ah tu vois qu'il t'intéresse !**

**-Oh c'est bon Pans' ! Je demande ça comme ça ! On redescend ?**

Après un soupir Pansy accepta et les deux jeunes filles redescendirent au salon. Blaise et Draco s'y trouvait avec une bière à la main, en train de chanter populaire sorcier. Ils se stoppèrent en voyant les jeunes filles

**"-Ca va Pans' ?** s'inquiéta Blaise en voyant ses yeux rougis

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et s'assit à sa place initiale tout en demandant

**"-On fait quoi ?**

**-Je propose qu'on aille se coucher**, déclara Hermione

**-Herm' la soirée ne fait que commencer!**

**\- Pans', tu appelles Hermione "Herm'" ?** demanda Blaise surprit

La jeune fille l'ignora une nouvelle fois.

**-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? ... Pansy ? ... Ok...**

**-Si on jouait au jeu de la bouteille?** demanda Draco

**-A 4 ? Ca va être nul...** répliqua Pansy du tac-au-tac, ayant trop peur de devoir embrasser Blaise**. Ok, moi je propose qu'on mette la musique à fond et qu'on danse !** cria Pansy tout en montant le volume de la chaîne. **Que l'alcool coule à flots !**

**-Ah ça s'est ma Pansy** ! répliqua Blaise avec un sourire en coin dans sa direction.

La jeune fille l'ignora de nouveau et força Hermione à avaler son verre d'un trait.

Pansy dansait seul depuis 10 minutes, avalant verre après verre. Hermione elle aussi buvait mais était beaucoup trop mal à l'aise que 2 garçons la regarde pour aller danser, surtout depuis qu'elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Cependant l'alcool faisant effet, elle ne résista pas à la prise que Pansy avait sur elle et elles se mirent donc à danser collées l'une contre l'autre une danse provocante. Blaise sifflait et criait qu'il faisait chaud. Draco lui regardait Hermione d'un regard noir de désir mais la jeune fille ne s'en apercevait pas, bien trop occupé à rire dans les bras de Pansy. Cette dernière par contre avait vu le regard du jeune blond et elle faisait en sorte de le faire baver encore plus. La soirée continua ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit...

Hermione se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal et elle avait l'impression que son estomac vibrait. Elle tenta de se relever mais l'étau qui lui enserrait le front se resserra et elle ne bougea que d'un millimètre. Elle se retourna et s'aperçu qu'un verre s'eau et une aspirine l'attendait sur sa table de chevet ainsi qu'in petit mot : "**Hermi, Je suis sur la plage, rejoins-moi dès que tu pourras ;)** ". Hermione avala donc le médicament et alla prendre une douche qui lui fit un bien fou. Elle partit ensuite rejoindre Pansy sans croiser personne dans la maison.

**"-Ah la marmotte, ça va?**

**-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse dire ça...**

**-Tu m'étonnes ! T'étais complètement saoule**, rigola Pansy

**-Mais toi aussi... non ?**

**-Je tenais encore debout, moi ! Draco a dû te porter jusque dans ta chambre..**

**-Oh mon Dieu, la honte !**

**-Non, il avait l'air plutôt content de voler à ton secours...**

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent ainsi et les propos que lui tenait Pansy permirent à Hermione de se souvenir. Après quelques minutes de sieste Hermione entendit du bruit et fut surprise d'apercevoir Draco et Blaise allongés à côté d'elles. Les deux garçons étaient mouillés et revenaient probablement de la mer, mais ce qui surpris Hermione fut l'air qu'arborait Draco: il dormait et son visage était lisse, calme et sans aucune colère. Il paraissait heureux et presque angélique...

Quand Pansy s'aperçut qu'Hermione était réveillé elle se mirent à parler et allèrent de baigner. Quelques autres personnes étaient allongés sur la plage dont un groupe de deux garçons de leur âge. Ils leur avaient lancé des regards depuis leur serviette et Hermione et Pansy, lorsqu'elles furent rassis sur la leur, parlèrent d'eux. Mais Blaise et Draco s'étaient réveillé et ils affichaient un air surpris ne se doutant pas que les filles aussi parlaient des garçons...

**"-Lui il est carrément hot !** s'exclama Pansy en montrant un des garçons du doigt. **Regarde Hermi' ne me dit pas que tu le trouve pas canon ?**

**-Mouais... Je préfère le brun à côté !**

**-C'est vrai qu'il a un corps de dieu grec ! Regardes moi ces abdos !**

**-On vous dérange pas ? Ca va ?** demanda Blaise, choqué des propos que tenait sa meilleure amie

**-Un problème ? Vous quand vous matez les filles je suis obligée d'écouter vos horribles commentaires ! Maintenant que j'ai une amie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me gêner!**

Blaise fit semblant de l'ignorez, se leva, fit semblant de partir dans la direction de la maison, mais au dernier moment il attrapa Pansy, la pris sur son épaule et couru vers la mer, se moquant des cris de protestations que lui lançait la jeune fille. Puis arrivé dans l'eau il la lança et une bataille d'eau s'ensuivit: la jeune fille lui avait aggripé les genoux et Blaise était maintenant dans l'eau, Pansy assise sur son ventre qui essayait de la couler, mais alors qu'Hermione riait aux éclats, Draco la souleva dans les airs et la lança à son tour dans l'eau. Les jeunes gens se coururent après pendant quelques minutes, rigolant et criant comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Puis Hermione se jeta sur Draco et celui-ci tomba à même le sol, Hermione sur le ventre. Il la fit rouler sous lui... leur regard ne pouvaient plus se quitter... Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure... Draco regarda cette lèvre...

_Je voulais juste rajouter une remarque : n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, des personnages, ou si vous avez des questions... Bref, ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs ! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Certains n'ont pas aimé la coupure du dernier chapitre (et je le comprends) mais que voulez-vous, je suis un peu sadique... Donc voici la suite de Summer Romance ! _

_Merci à Karine, Delphine03, Math'L, espe29, Serana Serpentard et AliceGI pour les reviews ! :)_

_Bonne lecture_

_._

_Les jeunes gens se coururent après pendant quelques minutes, rigolant et criant comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Puis Hermione se jeta sur Draco et celui-ci tomba à même le sol, Hermione sur le ventre. Il la fit rouler sous lui... leur regard ne pouvaient plus se quitter... Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure... Draco regarda cette lèvre..._ Et alors que leur souffle se mêlaient, que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, un liquide glacer les transperça: Blaise venait de leur lancer un sceau d'eau glacé et Pansy lui criait dessus qu'il avait tout gâché. Draco se releva d'un bond et se précipita à la suite de Blaise, paraissant oublier l'incident qui avait faillit se produire, contrairement à Hermione qui avait encore les yeux dans le vague et que Pansy aida à remettre sur pied.

La bataille d'eau prit fin 10 minutes plus tard et les filles rentrèrent, laissant les garçons à bout de force étaler sur leur serviette. Pansy et Hermione avait un planning à suivre que Pansy avait imaginé pour la soirée à venir sur la plage et qu'Hermione était tenu de suivre:

**"-Tu vas te doucher, puis j'irais pendant que tu te sècheras les cheveux. Après je m'occuperais de toi!**

**-Eum... Je peux me débrouiller toute seule Pansy tu sais...** tenta Hermione

**-Non, non, et non. Fais moi plaisir et vas te doucher.**

**-Ok...** abandonna la jeune fille devant l'autorité de la brune.

Suite à sa douche et à son séchage de cheveux, Pansy cacha les miroirs de la chambre et se mit à vernir les ongles de mains et de pieds d'Hermione. Puis elle lui appliqua un masque sur le visage et commença à lisser ses longs cheveux châtains. Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était devant le miroir et avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux...

**"- C'est bon tu peux regarder Hermi'!**

Après encore quelques secondes d'hésitation, la jeune Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et découvrit dans le miroir une sublime jeune femme, dans une robe ajustée d'un vert émeraude, qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux devant et plongeait au sol à l'arrière. Ces cheveux était tenu en chignon et quelques mèches lisses s'en échappait. Ses yeux ressortait grâce à un léger maquillage charbonneux. Hermione ne se reconnaissait pas... Elle en était stupéfaite et fut sortit de sa rêverie par Pansy qui déclara:

**"-Je suis plutôt fière de moi !**

**-Oh merci Pans'!** s'écria Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras.

Pansy s'occupa ensuite d'elle puis elles firent une séance photo digne de mannequins et s'amusèrent à en pleurer. Puis Catherine vint les chercher et la mère, en voyant les deux jeunes filles, eut un arrêt puis s'exclama:

**"-Par Godric! Vous êtes magnifiques ! "**

C'est vrai que Pansy était splendide elle aussi: elle portait une longue robe bleu, ajustée à sa taille par une ceinture argentée. Ses longs cheveux étaient posés sur une de ses épaules en de belles boucles brunes. Les yeux de la jeune fille ressortaient grâce à un trait d'eye-liner un peu plus prononcé que celui d'Hermione et à de la poudre argentée.

Quand elles descendirent accompagnées de Catherine, les garçons, qui les attendaient dans le salon, eurent à leur tour un moment de stupeur. Blaise, qui d'ordinaire n'avait d'yeux que pour Catherine, avait la mâchoire qui tombait au sol et fixait Pansy avec un regard stupéfait que tenta d'ignorer la jeune fille tant bien que mal. Draco, lui, était captivé par Hermione. Son regard ne quittant plus le corps de la Gryffondor qui rougissait d'embarras. Puis Pansy lança un **"Blaise ferme la bouche"** qui fit revenir tout le monde à la réalité:

**"-Wow! Granger, je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal.**

**-Mer...**

**-Tu veux rire ? Tu la fixes depuis 5 minutes Draco**, la coupa Pansy

**-N'importe quoi ! Je pense que c'est la couleur qui fait tout...**

**-Je savais que cette couleur te plairait...**

**-Et pourquoi tu voulais que Granger me plaise ?**

**-Tu l'appelais Hermione il n'y a pas 2 heures alors pourquoi à chaque fois que tu es troublé, tu recommences avec son nom ?**

**-Troublé? Moi?**

Le débit de réponses commençait à augmenter et le volume également lorsque Blaise les coupa d'un "**Tu es très belle Pansy**" qui arrêta la jeune fille dans son insulte.

"-**Mer ... Merci Blaise**, dit la jeune fille, gênée

**-Bon on y va,** les coupa Hermione qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard de Draco.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bar de la plage, la fête battait déjà son plein. La nuit était tombée contrairement à la chaleur et des lampions multicolores illuminaient la piste de danse et les alentours boisés. Blaise et Draco se dirigèrent vers une table alors que Pansy rouspétait contre eux car ils ne voulaient encore pas danser.

**"-Allez viens Hermi!** La Serpentard tira Hermione par le bras et les 2 jeunes filles se mirent à danser parmi les autres touristes, cette fois sans alcool dans le sang. Les jeunes filles s'amusaient et riait depuis un bon quart d'heure quand deux jeunes hommes vinrent les tirer de leur bulle: les 2 garçons de la plage.

**"-On peut danser avec vous ?** demanda le blond qui était déjà collé à Pansy

**-Pourquoi pas...**

Le brun faisait de grands sourires à Hermione qui ne savait pas quoi faire et que Pansy dû pousser pour la faire réagir.

**"-Je m'appelle Jérémy.**

**-Et moi Hermi-...**

**-Ok on prend la relève !** Lança un Draco arrivant de nulle part, tirant Hermione des bras de ce Jérémy, manifestement en colère.

**-Draco, laisse nous tranquille !**

**-Sûrement pas avec ces imbéciles.**

**-Pardon? C'est nous que tu traites d'imbéciles ?** hurla le blond que Pansy tenait par le bras.

Blaise n'osait pas s'approcher de Pansy qui lui jetait un regard remplit de colère. La Serpentard tira son compagnon vers elle et ils partirent dans la foule. Jérémy n'osa rien faire face au regard gris acier de Draco et il prit ses jambes à son cou.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Draco ?** hurla Hermione

**\- Ce mec est un crétin et un ...**

**-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **

**-Je... Je... Rien**, finit par dire Draco la tête baissée

**-Alors laisse moi tranquille ! **

Hermione partit de la piste de danse tellement énervée qu'elle décida de rentrer à la maison. Rendue sur la plage elle entendit des pas derrière elle et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Blaise. Les deux marchèrent un moment en silence quand celui-ci le brisa:

**"-Ne lui en veux pas Hermione.**

**-Pourquoi il fait ça ?**

**-Je... Je ne pense pas pouvoir te le dire... A vrai dire je ne suis pas sûr de ma théorie... Enfin il n'a pas avoué mais je suis de plus en plus persuadé que j'ai raison...**

**-Et ? **

Mais Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un cri de femme venait de se faire entendre depuis le bois. Il partit donc en courant vers l'endroit du hurlement, suivit de près par Hermione...

.

_Vous préférez cette coupure ? :)_

_C'est pour préserver un peu de suspens... Ce chapitre est plus court, mais je posterai sûrement la suite ce week-end !_

_N'oubliez pas: une petite review fait toujours plaisir :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour !_

_Comme la fin du dernier était vraiment sadique je vous mets la suite aujourd'hui ! :)_

_Certaines personnes ont émis des propositions sur qui poussait ce cri... Je vous laisse découvrir !_

_Merci à espe29, La Mandragore de Nantes, Alice GI, Delphine03, Math'L, Aurelie Malfoy et Serana Serpentard pour leur review ! Certaines sont des lectrices fidèles et je les remercie pour leurs encouragements !_

_Bonne lecture_

_._

_Mais Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un cri de femme venait de se faire entendre depuis le bois. Il partit donc en courant vers l'endroit du hurlement, suivit de près par Hermione..._ Blaise redoubla de vitesse quand ils virent un escarpin bleu au sol et Hermione peina à le suivre. Plus il se rapprochait de la forêt et plus les bruits se faisait étouffer mais Blaise qui avait reconnu la chaussure de Pansy, se jeta sur l'homme qui la maintenait contre un arbre de force dès qu'il en eut la possibilité. Pansy tomba au sol, sa robe déchirée, et en pleure. Hermione se précipita sur la jeune fille et Pansy ne voulait plus la lâcher, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Blaise, quant à lui, frappait le jeune blond sur toutes les parties de son anatomie qu'il pouvait atteindre. C'est alors que Draco arriva et il sauva le blond d'une mort certaine... Une fois Blaise calmé par les cris de Draco, le jeune brun se précipita sur Pansy qui lâcha immédiatement Hermione pour se précipiter dans les bras de Blaise. Le jeune Serpentard la porta jusqu'à la maison où il la déposa délicatement dans son lit, endormi à force de pleurer. Draco, lui, prit la main d'Hermione, choquée par ce qui avait faillit se passer sous ses yeux. Ils rentrèrent en silence à la maison et se fut une nuit agitée que vécurent les quatre jeunes gens.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva la première et alors qu'elle s'occupait de Lou et Jake sur la plage, Draco les rejoint. Elle vit au loin Pansy et Blaise se diriger vers la forêt en parlant:

**"-Elle va mieux** ? murmura Hermione à l'encontre de Draco

**-Ouais... Toujours choquée mais ça devrait aller... grâce à Blaise... Et toi ?**

**-Ca va. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi mais comme nous tous je suppose...**

**-Ouais...**

**-Merci.**

**-Pourquoi tu me remercies ?**

**-Pour hier. Si tu n'étais pas venu dire à ce mec de dégager il me serait probablement arrivé la même chose qu'à Pansy... Et puis merci de m'avoir ramener à ma chambre.**

**-C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé à Pansy**, chuchota Draco tout en s'affaissant.

**-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **demanda Hermione surprise

**-Ils auraient continué à danser si je n'étais pas intervenu.**

Hermione pouvait percevoir la détresse dans la voix du jeune homme et en fut plus que surprise.

**-Mais bien sûr que non Draco ! Il l'aurait sûrement fait boire et elle se serait fait violer à coup sûr... Tout comme moi... Tu nous as sauvé toutes les 2!**

**-Tu crois ?**

La tête que releva le blond vers Hermione déchira le coeur de la jeune fille.

**-J'en suis sûre,** déclara t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Hermione ne pensait pas que le jeune Serpentard était si proche de Pansy. Après tout ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Mais les Serpentard paraissaient vraiment être proches...

.

.

Dans la forêt Pansy et Blaise marchaient en silence. Puis la jeune fille s'arrêta et serra Blaise dans ses bras en lui chuchotant à l'oreille un "**Merci**" suivit de sanglots.

**"C'est finit Pans' ... Plus jamais aucun garçon ne te fera de mal je te le jure. **

**-Comment peux-tu me jurer ça Blaise ? Les garçons sont tous des porcs. Des pervers qui prennent les filles pour de vulgaires objets...**

**-Tu me mets dans ce paquet?**

**-Excuse-moi mais oui...**

**-Quoi ? **demanda le garçon surprit**, Pourquoi ? Je t'ai toujours défendu...**

Pansy n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle devait répondre et préféra se taire...

**-Pansy! Réponds-moi, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quelques jours. Je suis ton meilleur ami...**

**-Malheureusement,** le coupa Pansy dans un murmure que Blaise entendit.

**-Quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire Blaise... Si je me tais je te perds et si je me confie aussi...**

**-Confie toi alors ! Tu seras soulagée et je suis fort tu sais,** plaisanta t-il

**-OK... Je ... Tu as été mon premier...,** le garçon l'écoutait, attentif, **Je pensais que tu le savais... enfin tu le savais, mais je pensais que tu savais que c'était important pour une fille... en tout cas pour moi... Après qu'on l'ait fait, je me suis réveillée toute seule, heureuse mais ce bonheur s'est très vite envolée quand je me suis aperçue que tu avais tout raconté à Draco... Pendant 1 mois vous n'avez fait que me mépriser: Draco criait partout que j'étais une femme maintenant, que qui voulait, pouvait m'essayer ... et ... et toi tu me disais que j'étais douée et tu te vantais auprès de** **toute l'école d'être mon premier, celui qui m'avait soi-disant tout appris... Moi je t'aimais ! **cria Pansy les larmes coulant à flots. **Non lâche-moi, je dois finir! Je... je t'aimais... Pas seulement comme un ami... Sinon je ne t'aurais pas donné ma virginité. Mais toi, tu étais trop bête ! Tu es toujours trop bête ! Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu te confies à moi, mais moi, dès que j'ai besoin de toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu te moques de moi, tu répètes tout à Draco ou vous me traitez de pute comme avant-hier soir... Je... Je pense que je mérite un peu de respect ! Je ne suis pas une pute ! Je suis une femme et je t'aime ! Je suis désespérément et absurdement amoureuse de mon meilleur ami qui se sert de moi... Pathétique tu ne trouves -...**

Mais la jeune fille fut coupée par la bouche de Blaise qui venait de se coller à la sienne. Le jeune homme attira Pansy à lui. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser salé à cause des larmes de la jeune fille. Puis Blaise décolla sa bouche mais ne lâcha pas Pansy et lui susurra à l'oreille, des trémolos dans la voix:

**"-Je suis désolée Pansy... Je suis un con ! Un mec qui ne te mérite absolument pas mais... Mais moi aussi je t'aime !** La jeune fille le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, ayant cru jusque là qu'il l'avait embrassé pour la faire taire. **Je t'aime et je m'en suis rendu compte hier soir... Quand j'ai vu ces mecs ... **Il poussa un soupir de rage et la jeune fille sentit sa prise se raffermir.** Oublions ! Je t'aime depuis longtemps mais je me voilais la face... Mais maintenant je veux qu'on soit ensem...**

Cette fois ce fut la jeune fille qui le coupa en l'embrassant. Des papillons chatouillaient leur ventre, une chaleur se propageait dans leur corps, une sensation de bonheur les étourdissait... Pansy et Blaise étaient enfin ensemble, après s'être cherché pendant près de 6 ans.

.

.

L'heure du retour avait sonné et tous étaient triste de devoir quitté cette île paradisiaque. Lou avait proposé à sa mère de venir habiter ici mais la mère avait décliné la proposition. Même Jake avait les larmes aux yeux de devoir abandonner la cabane qu'il avait construite dans les bois. Pansy et Blaise se tenaient par la main, ravis d'être ensemble mais en même temps triste de quitter l'endroit qui avait vu naître leur couple. Draco se tenait près de Pansy. Le jeune homme s'en voulait encore malgré les paroles de Pansy lui disant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Hermione se tenait de l'autre côté de Draco, heureuse d'être devenue si proche des Sepentards, ses nouveaux amis, mais à la fois triste de quitter cette endroit idyllique et de retourner dans la froide Ecosse. Narcissa s'occupa du transplanage et les 2 familles se quittèrent donc aux portes de leurs maisons. Pansy serra fortement Hermione dans ses bras, faisant rire Blaise qui s'exclama "**Et dire qu'elles se détestaient il n'y a pas 1 semaine. Allez les filles vous allez vous revoir demain !".** Blaise fit la bise à la jeune fille et ils repartirent main dans la main vers le manoir des Malfoy, laissant seul Draco et Hermione. Ceux-ci se regardèrent puis Draco embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue et ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'il tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis.

La soirée se passa tristement, Hermione n'avait plus personne avec qui parler des garçons, avec qui rire ou tout simplement à éviter... Néanmoins elle fut heureuse de retrouver Alexander et ses blagues. Il fut stupéfait du récit que lui raconta Catherine sur leur amitié naissante et déclara à sa femme: "**Tu as peut-être raison chérie, on va marier ce Draco et notre Hermione**". Cette réflexion qui avait fait rougir Hermione la première fois la fit simplement rire et Catherine et son mari se regardèrent avec un regard emplit de sous-entendus... Le lendemain Hermione devait passer toute la journée avec Pansy à faire les magasins: elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie !

.

.

Son réveil sonna trop tôt pour Hermione, mais se rappelant du programme que Pansy lui avait prévu si elle arrivait en retard, la Gryffondor se leva et s'habilla en vitesse. En 1 heure elle fut prête et Pansy vint la chercher pile à l'heure: sa ponctualité pour aller faire les magasins surprenait toutes personnes la connaissant un minimum puisqu'elle était réputée pour être toujours en retard... La matinée se passa très vite puisque Pansy choisissait les vêtements et Hermione les essayait. Elle n'aurait pas choisi la moitié des vêtements que lui donnait la Serpentard:

**"-Trop noir ... trop long ... trop large ! ... pas assez court...**

**-Pansy, cette jupe est parfaite, donne la moi que j'aille l'essayer !**

**-Non Hermione, cette jupe arrive au genoux. Si tu veux sortir avec Draco, crois-moi il faut que tu portes des jupes plus courtes.**

**-Mais ... mais qui t'a dis que je voulais sortir avec Draco ?**

**-Pas besoin de quelqu'un... Ca se sent à des kilomètres! Et dépêche toi à lui mettre le grappin dessus pour qu'on puisse faire des sorties en couple.**

**-Mais non ! Je ne suis PAS amoureuse de Draco ! Il a fait de ma vie un cauchemar pendant 6 ans!**

**-On a déjà eu cette discussion Hermi et au final on est amie... donc pourquoi tu n'arriverais pas au même résultat avec lui aussi ?**

**-Oui, oui, Draco est mon ami, mais c'est tout!**

**-A qui veux tu faire croire ça ! Réponds moi franchement: Quand tu le vois, tu ressens quoi ?**

**-Bah ... rien.**

**-J'ai dis franchement Hermione ! Sois honnête allez ! Tu es une Gryffondor non ? Donc un peu de courage!**

**-Ok ... Euh... Je dirais que je suis contente... **

**-Et quand il t'embrasse ?**

**-Bah ... Je sais pas...**

**-Mais tu aimes bien ça ou ça te gêne par-**

**-Non non j'aime bien ça,** la coupa Hermione

**-Hmmm**, acquiesça Pansy, **et quand tu le vois tu es juste contente ? Tu ne ressens pas quelque chose en toi ?**

**-Tu essaies de me démontrer quoi là ?** demanda subitement Hermione

**-Que tu l'aimes...**

**-Mais...**

**-Réponds Hermione,** la coupa Pansy

**-Ok... Je ressens du bonheur... Ouais je suis heureuse quoi !**

**-Et ça te fais ça avec Harry et Ron ?**

**-Bien sûr ! ... Enfin ... Non... Pas autant... **

**-Ah ah ! Tu vois !** Dis Pansy en pointant son doigt vers Hermione. **Je le savais Hermi !**

**-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis amoureuse de Draco Malfoy ! Oh par Merlin ,** se mis à sangloter Hermione

**-Pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ?** demanda Pansy en la serrant dans ses bras . **Je suis sûre qu'il ressent la même chose ne t'en fait pas !**

**-...ment ... eu ... oir ...** s'exclama Hermione, la tête enfouit dans l'écharpe de Pansy

**-Répètes plus distinctement s'il te plait...**

**-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?!** Reprit-elle en relevant des yeux rougis vers Pansy

**-Parce que je suis sa meilleure amie évidemment ! Je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Je peux donc te dire qu'il a peur... **

**-Peur ?**

**-Il a jamais eu de relation sérieuse ! Que des plans c..**

**-Ouais c'est bon je vois** ! la coupa Hermione.

**-Oh la la, Granger décoinces toi !**

**-Je préfères quand tu m'appelles Hermione...**

**-Ok Hermi, tu vas m'essayer cette jupe maintenant.**

**-Non. Cette jupe est bien trop courte et d'un rouge vulgaire. Je suis peut-être amoureuse de Draco mais je ne vais pas me transformer pour autant... Il me prends tel que je suis ou pas du tout.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la journée continua et les filles rentrèrent épuisées et les bras chargées de leurs achats.

.

.

Lorsque Pansy passa la porte de chez elle, elle se jeta sur la cheminée pour parler à Blaise.

**"- Salut mon coeur**, répondit ce dernier

**-J'ai un plan !**

**-Un plan de quoi ?**

**-Un plan pour mettre Draco et Hermione ensemble imbécile !"**

**.**

_Fin beaucoup moins sadique, non? Révélation de Pansy à Blaise... Une petite review pour me dire votre avis? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour!_

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre..._

_Merci à Delphine03, Math'L, Anamika101 et AliceGI pour leur review!_

_Bonne lecture_

Hermione se préparait actuellement pour une fête à laquelle Pansy l'avait invité chez Draco. Elle mit donc sa nouvelle robe fleurie qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse acheté la semaine passée avec Pansy, s'attacha les cheveux et partit en direction du manoir. Pansy vint lui ouvrir sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de frapper et fit entrer Hermione dans la demeure:

**"-Bienvenue chez les Malfoy ! **

**-Merci Pans'... Et où est le propriétaire ?**

**-Ton prince charmant ?**

**-Chut ! Pansy ! **Hermione avait ouvert de grands yeux à l'entente du surnom qu'avait attribué Pansy à Draco.

**-Oh ça va ! Il arrive, il s'habille. **

**-Ok...**

Pansy partit à la cuisine en priant Hermione de monter à l'étage. Hermione obéit et elle se crut perdue quand elle entendit un cri provenant de sa gauche. Elle entra dans la pièce et y trouva Blaise, se tenant le doigt, du sang coulant le long de son bras et un cutter tombé au sol.

**"-Mais que fais-tu avec ça ! Tu es fou !**

**-Hermione ça fait mal alors ne me cries pas dessus en plus s'il te plait !**

**-Ok, je fais quoi ? Il faut du désinfectant ! Où est la salle de bain ?**

**-Ici,** lui répondit Blaise en lui montrant une porte d'un doigt valide.

Hermione pénétra dans la pièce et fut poussée dans la buée environnante. Elle glissa sur une flaque d'eau alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle. Draco, qui se trouvait à deux mètres devant elle, se retourna vivement, ne portant qu'une serviette, dans sa direction.

**"-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Hermione ?** s'écria t-il

**-Je ... je viens chercher du désinfectant pour Blaise,** dit la jeune fille, les yeux cachés par sa main, se relevant. **Je** **ressors excuse-moi.**

Hermione se précipita vers la porte sous les yeux amusés de Draco qui riait devant les joues rosies de son ami. Hermione tenta de tourner la poignée mais la porte ne bougea pas:

**"-Je... Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir Draco ! La porte est coincée !**

**-Mais non laisse moi faire.**

Draco s'approcha et passa son bras nu par dessus Hermione la frôlant de son corps ce qui fit frissonner Hermione, coincée entre le mur et un Draco à moitié nu.

**"-T'as raison c'est coincé...**

**-Blaise est de l'autre côté ... BLAISE ! ON EST COINCE, OU-** elle fut coupée par la main de Draco sur sa bouche.

**-Ca ne sert à rien de crier... Ils nous ont enfermé.**

**-Quoi ? Mais non**, lui répondit Hermione en se dégageant, **Blaise s'est coupé avec un cutter et il saigne énormément au d-...**

La jeune fille s'interrompit et réfléchit: le jeune garçon s'était coupé avec un cutter... Un cutter... Alors qu'il aurait pu utiliser sa baguette... Draco avait raison, Pansy et Blaise leur avaient tendu un piège !

**"-J'y crois pas! Quelle bande de malades! M'enfermer avec toi alors que tu es à moitié nu...**

**-Estime toi chanceuse, tu peux approcher le magnifique Draco Malfoy... Un bon nombre de filles tuerait pour ça ! **répliqua t-il en s'approchant d'Hermione, un sourire en coin.

**-Quel prétentieux ! Arrête d'avancer et trouvons une idée pour sortir d'ici !**

Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir de frustration et reprit:

**"-Essaie d'ouvrir la porte avec ta baguette.**

**-Je l'aurais déjà fait si je l'avais avec moi ! Mais je l'ai laissé près de Blaise en me précipitant ici... Et toi ? Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas ici?**

**-En effet, je me douche rarement avec ma baguette sur moi,** dit-il ironiquement

**-Ca va Draco, arrêtes d'être toujours sarcastique.**

**-Tu n'aimes pas mon humour ?**

**-Je trouve cela agaçant et un peu déplacé parce qu'actuellement j'essaie de trouver une vraie solution, moi!**

**-Ok...** il se mit à regarder de chaque côté. **Je vais te faire la courte échelle et tu vas sortir par cette fenêtre ! **Dit-il avec un sourire de vainqueur

**-Sûrement pas.**

**-Et pourquoi ça ?**

**-Je ... Je vais te faire la courte échelle !**

**-Hermione, je n'ai qu'une serviette sur moi !**

**-Et moi je suis en robe ! **

**-Je ne regarderais pas...**

**-Je ne te crois absolument pas ! Et puis j'ai peur du vide... Et on est au premier étage je te rappelle, je fais quoi une fois à la fenêtre?**

**-Hermione tu es à Gryffondor oui ou non?**

**-Ca fait deux fois en deux jours qu'on me sort cette excuse...** ronchonna la jeune fille

**-Allez ! Go !** Le jeune homme se positionna en dessous la fenêtre et fit un geste en direction d'Hermione: **Viens !**

**-Ok...** se résigna Hermione. **Mais jures de ne pas regarder sous ma robe...**

**-Ouais, je jure**, dit-il avec un sourire narquois

La jeune femme s'agrippa à Draco avec appréhension. Il lui donna une impulsion et Hermione tendit le bras vers la fenêtre mais:

**"-Belle vue !"**

Hermione perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Draco. Le jeune homme riait aux éclats alors qu'Hermione le tapait en le réprimandant:

**"Tu avais promis Draco !**

**-Ne jamais croire un Serpentard! Tu le sauras la prochaine fois! **répliqua le jeune homme tout en riant.

**-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois,** bouda Hermione en se relevant. Mais Draco la retint par le bras, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres fusionnèrent. La langue de Draco pénétra entre les lèvres de la jeune fille. Hermione avait la tête qui tournait et le coeur qui frappait à une vitesse folle. Draco sentait son corps s'emplir d'une chaleur intense qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Le baiser prit fin et les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent longuement. Puis Hermione prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, se releva et commença à se diriger vers la porte mais Draco la retint:

**"-Oh! Tu vas où là ?**

**-Je ... Désolée... Je sais pas ce qui vient de se passer mais...**

**-Moi je sais ! Le plus beau baiser de tout les temps ! ** la coupa Draco en souriant

**-Non mais nous deux c'est pas possible Draco**, dit piteusement Hermione

**-Et pourquoi ça ?**

**-On est pas fait pour être ensemble...**

**-Excuse minable Hermione... C'est un cliché !**

**-Euh... Oui, peut-être mais dans notre cas le cliché s'avère être vrai...**

**-Je veux de vrais raisons,** lui répliqua Draco avec son sourire en coin auquel personne ne pouvait résister

**-Ok ... Alors déjà on se déteste depuis 6 ans et...**

**-On se détestait! Je t'apprécie maintenant que je te connais.**

La jeune fille fut déstabilisée mais se reprit:

**-Peut-être mais je suis une Sang-de-b...**

**-Non ! Tu es Hermione Granger, la fille la plus sexy, intelligente, belle et drôle que je connaisse.**

**-Ton père ne pense pas la même chose...**

**-Mon père ? On s'en fiche de mon père Hermione ! C'est de nous 2 dont il s'agit ! Si tu n'as pas de meilleure excuse je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche d'être ensemble**, déclara Draco sur un ton où commençait à poindre la colère.

**-Ne t'énerves pas Draco ! Je pensais simplement que tu ne voudrais pas te fâcher avec ton père...**

**-Tu penses trop**, se calma t-il aussitôt. **S'il te plait Hermione... On est fait pour être ensemble ! Avec toi j'ose être moi-même comme avec mes meilleurs amis alors que je ne te connais réellement que depuis 1 semaine. Tu es la femme idéale, et sans vouloir me vanter je suis plutôt pas mal,** cette réflexion fit rire Hermione. **Je crois que je... Non en réalité je suis sûr que je ressens quelque chose pour toi ! Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant...**

Le jeune homme finit sa phrase tout en se rapprochant d'Hermione et voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, il franchit les derniers centimètres les séparant et ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément que la première fois. C'est ce moment que choisirent Pansy et Blaise pour entrer.

**"-Tu crois que c'est normal qu'on ne les entendent p...,** le jeune homme se stoppa dans sa phrase comme Hermione et Draco dans leur baiser. Pansy s'écria alors "**Mon plan a fonctionné !**" devant un Blaise applaudissant comme un fou et hurlant que c'était fantastique et que Pansy était incroyablement intelligente. Draco et Hermione dans toute cette agitation se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ne pouvant plus se séparer d'un millimètre...

_Alors, que pensez-vous du rapprochement? Est-ce que ça a été trop rapide? Heureusement que Pansy était là... :)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos avis et vos remarques!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voici le dernier chapitre !_

_Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu mon histoire, qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, qui l'ont suivi et surtout les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews. Merci!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture_

.

Deux semaines après Hermione fêtait son départ de chez Catherine et Alexander. Le couple avait organisé pour l'occasion un déjeuner avec Narcissa, Draco, Pansy et Blaise. Les invités étaient arrivé et Hermione s'occupait de donner des gâteaux secs à Jake, qui ne la lâchait plus, quand elle sentit Draco se coller contre elle et lui susurrer à l'oreille:

**"Il faut que tu viennes dans ta chambre, on a une petite surprise pour toi avec Pans' et Blaise...**

**-Ok j'arrive...**

Hermione s'aperçu alors de la tête boudeuse qu'affichait Jake:

**"-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jake?**

**-Tu es mon amoureuse, pas celle de Draco!**

Blaise qui passait chercher les verres rigola à l'entente de cette phrase et partit la rapporter à Draco. La jeune fille expliqua calmement au petit qu'ils avaient une trop grande différence d'âge mais qu'elle aimait beaucoup être son ami. Puis elle monta dans sa chambre où l'attendait les 3 Serpentards.

**"Alors comme ça j'ai déjà un rival ?** demanda Draco avec le sourire

**-Je te rappelle que j'en ai aussi une**, lui répondit Hermione en pensant à Lou

**-Les cadeaux, les cadeaux !** s'exclama Pansy pour couper court à la conversation

**-Quoi ? Vous m'avez acheté des cadeaux ? Mais pourquoi ? **

**-Parce que tu pars...**

**-Ca sera plus comme avant sans toi,** reprit Blaise

**-Mais... mais vous étiez amis avant mon arrivé, vous vous souvenez?** se moqua Hermione

**-Oui mais c'est en parti grâce à toi si je suis maintenant avec Blaise.**

**-Et si moi je suis moins con...**

**-Et grâce à toi que je suis heureux, **finit Draco en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

**-Arrêtez vous allez me faire pleurer ! On se revoit dans 1 mois alors pas la peine d'en faire une montagne...**

**-J'espère bien qu'on se reverra avant!** s'exclama vivement Draco

**-J'espère aussi**, reprit Hermione en l'embrassant

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et tendit à Hermione son cadeau:

**-Allez ouvre !**

**-Merci Pansy. **

Hermione prit le sac, entrouvrit le papier et quand elle reconnut le tissu rouge de la jupe qu'elles avaient vu il y a de ça quelques semaines, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux mi-choqués, mi-amusés.

-**Pans', je t'ai déjà dit que je ne porterais jamais une telle chose !**

**-Montre,** dit Draco en s'emparant du sac.

Il sortit la jupe et regarda Pansy en protestant:

**-Jamais Hermione ne portera une telle chose !**

**-Et pourquoi ça?** réplique Hermione

**-Déjà parce que tu n'en as pas envie, et puis parce que c'est vulgaire, provocant et beaucoup trop court !**

**-Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux Draco ...**

**-Leur première dispute de couple en perspective**, s'exclama Blaise en faisant semblant d'être ému et d'essuyer une larme imaginaire

**-Ok, bon ... Merci Pansy...**

.

La journée se déroula sans encombre et le couple s'isola en fin d'après-midi:

**-Hermione?**

**-Oui Draco**, répondit la jeune fille amusée

**-J'aimerais que tu le dises à Harry et Ron pour nous deux**, reprit le garçon sérieusement. **Je veux être avec toi. Pas seulement pendant les vacances mais aussi à Poudlard pour notre dernière année !**

**-Je sais, moi aussi,** soupira Hermione. **Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de leur réaction ... Mais je sais qu'il le faut. Je vais chez Ron le mois pro-**

**-Quoi ?** s'écria Draco. **Tu vas chez Ron ?**

**-Et bien oui... Comme tous les ans depuis ... depuis... Je ne sais même plus depuis quand !** **C'est une sorte de tradition ! Harry y sera aussi, et puis Ginny et ...**

**-Et je ne pourrais pas te voir !**

**-Mais si, **protesta Hermione, **je leur dis et tu pourras venir dès que tu en auras envie, ou quand moi j'en aurais envie, **dit-elle en l'embrassant

**-Ouais...**

**-Tu boudes ?**

**-Non.**

**-Draco ! Ce sont mes meilleurs amis comme toi avec Pansy et Blaise !**

**-Mais Pansy et Blaise sont en couple ! Toi tes 2 meilleurs amis ne le sont pas si ?**

**-Non,** rigola Hermione en s'imaginant cette idée. **Je te promets de t'écrire et de transplaner le plus souvent possible aussi. Je t'aime Draco et je...**

**-Tu m'aimes ?**

Les mots avaient franchis les lèvres d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoivent et elle s'en rendit compte trop tard.

**-Oui,** avoua t-elle le joues rosies. **Je t'aime...**

**-Et je t'aime aussi !** s'exclama Draco, le sourire aux lèvres et serrant Hermione contre lui. **Les Serpentards arrivent toujours à leur fin...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-La chanson du choipeaux magique. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?** rigola Draco en volant un baiser à Hermione qui le lui rendit sans hésitation.

Des cris d'enfants se firent entendre et Lou et Jake apparurent. Les petits voulaient qu'Hermione vienne une dernière fois dans leur cabane, et la jeune fille ne pu leur refuser ce plaisir. Elle entraîna donc le blond à sa suite et Lou s'exclama "**Draco**!" à l'entrée de la cabane. Le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris en voyant les portes s'ouvrir puis il rigola en regardant Hermione qui avait apparemment oublié ce détail. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce circulaire et Draco découvrit un grand espace chaleureux, les murs couvert de dessins, le sol en parquet où reposaient des puzzles, des livres et des jouets en tous genres.

**-C'est là que nous passions en grande partie nos journées**, chuchota Hermione à l'intention de son petit copain.

-**C'est beau !** s'exclama le jeune homme.

En effet des fresques colorés s'animaient sur un pan de mur, le plafond était enchanté, et des bougies voletaient autour de la pièce. Quand Draco se retourna pour voir Hermione il l'a trouva encerclé par les petits bras de Lou et Jake qui sanglotaient.

**"Je vais vite revenir, je le promets !"**

Ce triste portrait arracha un sourire à Draco... Et l'heure de repartir sonna pour Hermione. La jeune fille serra tour à tour chacun des membres de sa nouvelle famille, puis ses nouveaux amis, et enfin Draco: l'homme qu'elle aimait...

Ce premier mois de vacances avait été fort en changement. Le départ était dur mais Hermione ressentait tout de même une touche de joie puisque la jeune femme allait retrouver ses parents et ses amis ... Cependant la tristesse prédominait à cet instant et c'est donc avec les larmes aux yeux qu'Hermione transplana devant la maison de ses parents où l'été allait continuer.

.

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fin? De l'histoire en général?_

_Qui sait, il y aura peut-être une suite ... :)_


End file.
